


Department Store

by PatrickVghnStump



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickVghnStump/pseuds/PatrickVghnStump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i figured out an ending nice</p></blockquote>





	Department Store

Walking through the rows of clothes in the department store with Pete was really an adventure. Rack after rack of clothes they walked, Pete clinging to Patrick like he was going to get lost in the sea of cheap logo tees. Patrick was hunting for new jeans; he’d ripped holes in all his good ones. Between Pete pushing his down and his own clumsiness, he’d torn holes in the knees of all his comfy jeans.

“Come on asshole, we wouldn't be here if you stopped pushing me around. Let’s find some pants and get out.” Patrick said, walking a bit faster.

Pete smirked. “Don’t you want to try them on first?” he asked, tilting his head as he sped up to match his friend’s pace.

“Well, yeah. Probably.” Patrick replied as he rounded the corner, finally finding the pants. He grabbed a few pairs in his size and grabbed Pete’s hand, starting to drag him away. 

“Wait! I want a pair too.” Pete protests. Patrick sighed and let Pete grab a pair of jeans.

“You better have money because I’m not paying to cover your ass, Pete Wentz.” he said, smiling.

Pete smirked. “You love my ass. You never want it covered.”

Patrick’s face flushed. He cast a glance at the older gentleman a few feet away and dragged Pete toward the dressing room. “Not in public, you fucking moron.” Patrick hissed.

Pete chuckled. “Do dressing rooms count?” he asked, pointing to the stall.

Patrick eyed him and then looked at the stall. “You know how loud you are. I can’t fuck you in a store.” 

Pete pouted. “But-!” “No buts, Peter!” Patrick laughed. Patrick pushed open the stall let Pete slip in after him.

“So… If fucking’s out of the question…” Pete locked the dressing room door and turned to Patrick. He pulled the blonde toward him and pressed his lips against the other boy’s neck.

Patrick’s breath hitched. “Pete!” he breath as the black haired boy left a wet circle on his neck.

He pushed Pete, backing him into the wall. “You KNOW I make the first move, you fucker.” He smiled and leaned forward, biting Pete’s lip, putting on leg around his waist. 

Pete smiled and nodded. “But you didn't want to. So I did,” he mumbled. 

Patrick smiled. “Get on your knees, Pete,” he whispered. 

Pete smiled. “That’s something I’m happy to do anywhere, Patrick,” he whispered back, nibbling Patrick’s ear before he sank to his knees. 

He could see Patrick’s bulge; he’d felt it when he was wrapped around him. He used his teeth to pull the zipper of Patrick’s pants down after unbuttoning them. Patrick ran his hands through Pete’s hair, waiting for the boy to pull his pants and boxers down. Pete smiled and lifted Patrick's shirt a bit, licking his waistline, just above the zipper of his pants. Patrick shivered and tightened his jaw. 

"Blow me you animal,” Patrick growled, tugging at Pete’s hair.

Pete pulled down Patrick’s pants, using a hand to tease his boner through his boxers. Patrick tugged harder at Pete’s hair. 

“I swear, I won’t fuck you for a week…” Patrick groaned, pulling his own boxers down.

Pete immediately grabbed Patrick’s cock, wrapping his hand around it. He teased the other boy, licking the precum off the slit. He smiled and looked up at Patrick. Patrick’s eyelids were fluttering; sensitive as fuck. Hot as fuck. Pete teased Patrick a bit more before taking as much as he could of Patrick down his throat. Patrick moaned and bucked against Pete’s warm mouth, groaning as Pete’s tongue danced along the underside of his cock. He drew back, swirling his tongue around Patrick's head before taking his whole length in his mouth again. Patrick thrusted into Pete's mouth, whining softly.

"Fucking hell... Pete," Patrick breathed. He thrusted a few more times into Pete's mouth, enjoying the soft choking sounds his friend... well, boyfriend... was making as he forced him to take his whole length. After a final thrust, Patrick sighed, spilling into Pete's mouth. The black haired boy nodded and swallowed the salty cum, eyelids drooping. Pete grabbed Patrick's cock again, licking the sticky juices off. Patrick sighed as Pete pulled away and stood up next to him. 

"Just remember... When we get weird looks after stepping out, you called ME loud," Pete whispered.

Patrick scowled and slowly pulled up his boxers and jeans, still shaky. He punched Pete's arm lightly. "Asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> i figured out an ending nice


End file.
